kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenitsu Agatsuma vs. Tongue Demon
Zenitsu Agatsuma vs. Tongue Demon is a battle fought between Demon Slayer Zenitsu Agatsuma against an unnamed demon in Tsuzumi Mansion. Prologue Tanjiro and Zenitsu enter Tsuzumi Mansion to slay the demon who kidnapped Shoichi and Teruko's older brother Kiyoshi. Shoichi and Teruko follow them inside against their wishes and Zenitsu accidentally bumps Tanjiro into another room with Teruko before they're mysteriously transported away. With Shoichi in tow, the easily frightened Zenitsu slow makes his way through the eery corridors of the demon's house. He tries to go back out the exit, but the door no longer leads outside. Now everyone is trapped inside the house where the room changes to the sound of the tsuzumi. Shoichi tells Zenitsu that his horrible gasping and sweating his making him nervous Zenitsu asks him not to talk because they might attract a demon. It's already too late as a demon with an intimidatingly large tongue crawls out from the shadows, scaring Zenitsu into letting out a scared shriek. Battle The demon crawls on the ground and chases his prey while Zenitsu leads them both away. Afraid, Zenitsu begs the demon to spare them because they don't taste good but the demon insists on trying anyway. The demon whips his tongue out but Zenitsu dives out of the way Shoichi. The tongue splits a vase clean in half and then whips back at Zenitsu. The cowardly demon slayer dives into another room with Shoichi in his arms. Zenitsu tells Shoichi his fear has reached his knees now so he can't run anymore. He tells Shoichi to make a run for it but the young boy refuses to leave him behind. Zenitsu is moved by the boy's courage and laments over his inability to protect him. The Tongue Demon crawls into the room and threatens to drink Zenitsu's brain through his ears. This terrifies the golden-haired coward so much that he passes out from the fear. Shoichi is shocked to see that Zenitsu is sleeping at a critical time like this. He musters all his strength and courage while dragging Zenitsu's body into a corner. The demon's tongue flies toward them both and the young boy lets out one last call for Zenitsu to wake up. Zenitsu's hand twitches and draws his katana in a flash. He cuts a piece off the demon's tongue incredibly quick and faster than any of there eyes can follow. The demon reels from its severed tongue while a sleeping Zenitsu rises to his feet to protect Shoichi. Shoichi and the demon are shocked by Zenitsu's new aura. Calm and focused, Zenitsu takes the stance of Thunder Breathing's First Form and starts his breathing technique. The demon notices the sound of the Total Concentration Breathing and admits Zenitsu gives off a new intimidating vibe. Shoichi watches in amazement as Zenitsu executes the demon with the lightning-fast move that slashes apart the demon's neck with a lightning-like strike: Thunderclap and Flash! Aftermath Zenitsu wakes up after sheathing his sword and the demon's head falls to the ground, scaring him. Confused and afraid, Zenitsu asks how the demon suddenly died. Shoichi is even more confused by Zenitsu's sudden reversion of personality. Zenitsu mistakenly praises Shoichi for killing the demon while clinging to him. Shoichi doesn't even bother trying to explain and asks him to get going. References Navigation Category:Zenitsu Agatsuma Battles